


此去经年：君を留めん？

by Owner_of_Oghma



Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, M/M, 如果魔术快斗坑了请青山老贼直说不要一直吊着, 青山老贼丧尽天良还我血汗钱, 魔术快斗还没结局是不是因为青山老贼在十年前死了？
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23668588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owner_of_Oghma/pseuds/Owner_of_Oghma
Summary: “白马，你还记得，‘君を留めん’的上一句是什么吗，白马？”
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Kudos: 3





	此去经年：君を留めん？

**Author's Note:**

> “鸣神の 少しとよみて   
>  “さし昙り   
>  “雨も降らんか 君を留めん ”  
>  ——《万叶集》  
>  隐约雷鸣，阴霾天空；但盼风雨来，能否留你在此？

伦敦又在下雨。  
说起来，白马才是更可能赢得“令和年代的福尔摩斯”的那个人，不光有着一整套完整的猎鹿装，还自母亲那里带着先天优势：生母大人根本不是日本人啊！讲着真正的伦敦女王音，就算工藤再花两三辈子的时间，也根本比不上嘛。等下次国民评选福尔摩斯的时候，一定要用这个给白马拉选票。说着什么“完全不在意平成年代的福尔摩斯称号”，其实根本不是这样，少年时的狩猎装至今还挂在玻璃柜里，把cosplay玩得这么认真，肯定相当在意。  
雨滴一点一点地敲在屋顶，可不知道屋顶是什么材质，和日本砖瓦敲击声不一样，没有那么清脆，反而沉闷压抑。  
“我回来了。”  
啊，白马今天这么早就回来了吗，不会是犯了错被警部大人骂回来了吧？虽然这么想着，但黑羽还是给出了回应：“欢迎回来，白马，今天也没有被凶杀犯开枪打死呢！”  
“承黑羽君吉言，今天也一切顺利。”白马坐到床边，取出带回的披萨。  
他们就这样彼此沉默着吃着，过了一会，黑羽才说：“这样可不行哦，白马，这样可不能成为令和年代的福尔摩斯哦。早些的时候，新闻上说，工藤可是又破获了一起持枪抢劫案呢！服部也在场，记者说他们两个联手破案，但事实肯定不是这样的——”事实肯定是，服部又因工藤抢先一步，而气得够呛。  
“黑羽君又在说笑了。不论我在伦敦做了什么，都传不到京都的。在巴黎也好，在佛罗伦萨也好，这都离日本本土太遥远了。而且，”白马停顿一下，“已经十年了啊，黑羽君，距当年的浩浩荡荡，已经十年了啊，新干线上的上班族也早换了一批又一批，就算追求荒唐搞笑到如东京电视台，也不会记得，日本还存在过白马探，这么一名侦探了。”  
“反倒是你，黑羽，已经十年了，为什么要闹上这么一出呢？”  
为什么要在预告函上，明目张胆地写着：怪盗基德最后的谢幕呢？  
“莫非，真的如工藤君所说那样，是想让中森警官气死吗？你可没有看到，中森警官满头花白头发、颤抖着双手的样子。黑羽君，应该不是那种人吧？因为没有娶到岳父大人的女儿，就决定把岳父气死。”  
“根本就是你在胡说吧！工藤当然知道，我觉得田村是个可靠的人，所以才完全没有反对他与青子的婚事。”田村有个稳定工作，收入可观；老实到有的时候读不出青子的情绪，但就是这样，才不会和其他什么女人勾勾搭搭。  
和自己完全不一样：今天在二丁目这个酒吧表演最基本的扑克，但说不定老板明天就变卦。  
“诚惶诚恐，原来黑羽君是想气死中森警官，好让自己成为中森桑的父亲。完全看不出来，在黑羽君稚嫩的面庞下，有着一颗人父之心。”  
“我完全明白了！白马，你其实是想气死我！——”黑羽刚伸手要打，就因疼痛停了下来。  
还是好痛啊。  
“说起来，那天，你为什么要开枪啊，还好我基德大人英明神武，避开了要害处。”看着白色的纱布一点一点变红，还是有点毛骨悚然啊，还好不是怪盗的礼服被血染色，“你还愣着做什么，快去找纱布啊，白马。”  
白马还是没有动。  
“我一直在等你开口，黑羽君，我还以为你忘记了，自己是被谁开枪射中的呢。”  
“你在说什么傻话，那个晚上我清醒得很，怎么可能忘记是谁开枪的。”  
“所以，是快斗不想知道我为什么开枪吗？”  
黑羽胡乱拆着纱布的手停下了，他抬起头，看着白马，“你还记得‘君を留めん’的上一句是什么吗？”  
“我的国文并不好，请不要为难我了，黑羽君。”白马看起来一如既往，好像刚才那声“快斗”只是过于疼痛而带来的幻听。  
“然而我也不是爱好国文的人，好像是青子的一个朋友，叫尚子（Naoko），还是直美（Naomi），她整天抱着《万叶集》，我恰好撇见……”  
但白马也不听完，就起身出去。就知道白马这家伙，虽然说话拿腔拿调地用着敬语，但根本不是个好人。  
“你听得见我说话吗？白马！”没有响应。  
公寓太大就是这点不好啊。  
“白马探是个混球！”还是没有响应。  
“白马君虽然口口声声一辈子，但根本是贪图我的美色！”安安静静。  
“所以才毫不犹豫开枪打我！万物都有终焉之时，白马就是想甩掉我，去找貌美高中生援助…交际。”  
白马抱着纱布、碘酒，回来了。搞不好，这间公寓没有那么大啊……  
“你比我更清楚，日本警方的开枪申请有多么麻烦，就算申请到了一支最常规的半自动手枪，也不意味着，警部能使用里面的所有子弹，”白马拆下纱布，“黑羽君心中，中森警部是岳父大人，在中森警部心中，怪盗基德也确实是值得尊敬的老对手，但他不知道黑羽君就是怪盗基德。”  
“算上黑羽君的父亲，在中森警官心中，怪盗基德已经是执念了。那天，他申请了一发子弹。”整个行动中的一发，全体警察中的一发，“如果是中森警官本人，他不是选择射击大腿，就会选择小腿。到时候，黑羽君真的能跑掉吗？”  
“就算庭审时，请兰小姐的母亲帮忙，加上黑羽这几年确实没偷什么值钱的宝石，只算做扰乱治安的罪名，但是，黑羽君？”  
青子会怎么想，中森警官又会怎么想？  
如果最初的行为，以为父报仇解释；但在潘多拉毁灭之后呢？  
黑羽甚至可以想象，青子泪眼朦胧地问他：你为什么还要让东京不能安宁呢？  
他最初，只是依然想为大家带来奇迹般的体验，想让怪盗基德的粉丝不要失望沮丧，想让东京的夜空继续璀璨。但这样终究是不对的，所以，他选择了谢幕。  
“万事万物都有结束的那天，白马，我不能永远成为怪盗基德。”  
“你可以不写‘谢幕’一词。这次谢幕，让几乎全日本的基德粉丝都涌向了东京，也许不只是你的粉丝，为了看热闹，为了打卡留念，为了种种原因。这次，光是维持治安的警部就以往的四倍。”  
“可是，万事万物都有结束的那天啊，白马，包括我们的关系，如果我们要分手，我们总要说出来吧？不能就这样，不言不语地分手啊。这样子的话，谁能知道是分手了，还是吵架了？”  
“别摆出这副表情呀，白马，我们都知道我们会有结束的那天。你不可能永远不结婚啊，伯父那里就不会同意的吧？和一个喜欢的女性结婚，虽然你没有工藤那样的运气，身边没有青梅竹马，但你总能找到合适的另一半，对吧？”  
“如果有那样一天，我会和那位小姐讲：‘我有喜欢的人了，如果你不能接受，请和你的父母反映清楚，因为我无法和我的父母反映清楚。’你觉得这样怎么样，黑羽君？”  
黑羽直接被逗笑，但又牵扯到伤口，只能忍住：“真是大言不惭啊，到底会是哪位这样不幸，不得不与你在一起呢？”  
“但是，黑羽君，”白马收起了少有的玩笑语气，“你说得对，我们确实会有分开的那一天。”  
或许是白马先死于报复的凶杀犯，或许是黑羽先死于组织的余孽。

**Author's Note:**

> 《万叶集》在日本地位，约相当于《诗经》在中国地位，大致创作于中国十六国、南北朝、隋唐时期。  
> 吃过的第一对cp；第一次回馈社会，可社会也看不到了。


End file.
